The field of the instant invention is the general area of equestrian sports. Specifically, the invention is a type of xe2x80x9cWestern stylexe2x80x9d stirrup with an internal spring mechanism to reduce the natural impact of the weight of the rider upon the horse as the horse walks or runs. When a rider mounts and rides a horse, the rider""s feet are placed inside stirrups, one stirrup on each side of the horse. The stirrup is one of the rider""s connections to the horse and is a conduit for forces to be transmitted from the rider to the horse and from the horse to the rider. In general, the equestrian community recognizes two major styles of stirrup: English stirrups and Western stirrups. The instant invention is directed toward the manufacture and use of a novel type of Western stirrup that uses internally placed springs to lessen the shock of normal riding conditions.
With only a passing knowledge of the history of the United States one would realize that horses and horse riding has played an important role in the development of the nation. As one would expect the amount of prior art dedicated to equestrian sports is large. The prior art that is pertinent to the general area of the instant invention, stirrups, is correspondingly smaller. The most pertinent art will be discussed briefly below distinguishing the various approaches to solving the problem addressed by the instant invention.
The invention by Southworth (U.S. Pat. No. 807,000) (""000) teaches a stirrup containing a single spring acting to modulate the impact of the rider on the horse. This spring is located between two horizontal cross-bars. The cross-bars are located above the rider""s foot resting on the bottom of the stirrup. The instant invention seeks to avoid the problem of having multiple horizontal cross bars which limit the stroke of the cushioning spring, and allow for a plurality of vertical springs to further modulate the force exerted on the stirrup. Further, the ""000 invention may possibly capture the side of the horse or the rider in the vertical motion of the spring action injuring the horse or the rider. Lastly, the ""000 invention teaches a more English-style type of stirrup instead of the more rugged, but less aesthetic, western-style stirrup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,833 (""833) by Woodhead teaches a device attached to a stirrup that uses springs between the stirrup and the connection point on the saddle. The drawback with the invention described in the ""833 patent is that the springs are external to the stirrup. With the external springs, the device has a large possibility of rubbing against the horse""s side increasing the potential for injury. Further the instant invention encloses the springs in the stirrup resulting in a more aesthetic and economical solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,339 (""339) by Roberts teaches a stirrup consisting of a two springs within an assembly which is placed. The ""339 patent teaches a stirrup within a tubular sleeve to absorb the forces on the stirrup. The tubular sleeve is located between the saddle strap and a horizontal stirrup bolt. This combination is very similar to that of the ""000 invention discussed above and has similar disadvantages. First, the ""339 and the ""000 invention unnecessarily increases the height of the stirrup to accommodate the springs. Second, the ""339 and ""000 inventions have limited space for additional springs or more robust springs to accommodate heavier riders or for riding in more difficult terrain.
Jones teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,081 (""081) a device similar to the ""339 and ""000 inventions in that a shock absorbing material in the top portion of the stirrup. In ""081, the shock absorbing structure is comprised of elastomeric material. However, the ""081 patent also unnecessarily increases the overall height of the stirrup, a disadvantage overcome by the design of the instant invention. Using elastomers to modulate shock and vibration is also not as effective as the use of springs as in the instant invention, but can be used in tandem with springs to eliminate lower amplitude vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,004 (""004) by His-Chang is an English-style stirrup with a spring located on both sides of the stirrup. The springs are located within the stirrup body not between the saddle attachment and the stirrup as in the ""000, ""339 and ""081 inventions discussed above. The instant invention, unlike the ""004 invention, seeks to employ spring modulation for a Western-style stirrup and allow for a plurality of springs within the stirrup.
Other teachings such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,230 by V xc3x6 llmecke have proposed placing shock absorbing materials in the footrest of the stirrup body to modulate the forces upon the stirrup. The nature of horseback riding when employing Western-style stirrups commonly involves riding over extremely rough terrain. The forces upon stirrups involved in this type of riding requires a means of modulating stress that exceeds that of simply placing elastic materials in the footrest of the stirrup. The instant invention employs a plurality of springs internal to the stirrup body.
In summary, the instant invention seeks to modulate the forces transmitted to the horse by the rider through a plurality of springs in a western-style stirrup. The instant invention seeks to perform this task in a manner as to obviate the possibility of injury to the rider and the horse.
The instant invention is a western style stirrup with internal springs to lessen the normal vibration, impact and shock normally encountered when riding a horse. The lessened shock is beneficial to both the rider and the horse. The rider""s feet and therefore the rider""s ankles, lower leg, upper leg, buttocks, and back benefit from the modulated vibrations, impact and shock due to the use of springs in the stirrup. The animal benefits by minimizing or reducing the magnitude of the impact to the saddle, and, therefore, by extension, the animal""s back, spine and legs benefit.
A plurality of springs are mounted internally to the stirrup; two on each side of a stirrup frame being a preferred embodiment. The mechanism of the spring action is normally covered by leather, cloth, polymeric material or other suitable covering commonly used to cover traditional western-style stirrups not using springs or spring mechanisms. Indeed, it is common for the entire stirrup to be covered in a material to protect the horse and the rider from any sharp edges on the stirrup or repeated striking of blunt surfaces. The top portion of the spring apparatus is connected to a riser by means of a hook end on the springs. The riser is connected through a weld or threaded or non-threaded connection means to a riser bar. The riser bar is the portion of the instant invention that is connected to the saddle through the common leatherwork used in saddles.
The function of the riser bar is to transfer force from the stirrup to the saddle. The four internal springs in the stirrup transfer the force from the foot of the rider via the stirrup body to the riser bar. The bottom portion of the spring apparatus is fixed to the stirrup. The force of the impact of the rider upon the horse is transmitted through the riders boots and in turn through the stirrups. The extension of the spring mechanism reduces the amount of energy transmitted to the horse through the leatherwork connecting the stirrup to the saddle.
In summary, the instant invention is a leather covered, western style stirrup comprised of internal springs to transfer the force from the rider""s foot through the stirrup to the saddle in a manner that is more comfortable and safer that conventional western stirrups not containing a spring mechanism.